Secret Life of the Wizarding Teenager
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: AU. What would happen if a handful of teenage wizards joined Hogwarts in the same year of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the Hogwarts gang? Rated T for language and sexual content. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron
1. Introductory

Chapter 1-Introduction

*This is a note from the author.

This story is written for all my Shelfari Hogwarts friends! I love you all, and this little fanfic is dedicated for all of you Potterheads! HP forever!

Some of the personalities of the characters in this story are from a quiz on Quizilla:

.com/quizzes/19453114/what-do-harry-potter-characters-think-of-you-present-a-marauder-era-great-results

…and some are from what I know about the person online!

Hope you guys don't get too angry about what I write about you, Shelfari Potterheads ;)

And, review, all you -ers! Flames, comments, reviews, whatever—you guys mean the most to me! A good author can't go out without readers!

Time for promos!

Shelfari Hogwarts:

.com/groups/22720/

Join us if you're a crazy Potterhead!

Tootles,

Pam


	2. Chocolate Should Be Cursed

_**A/N: This is my first chapter! Enjoy, and review! Reviews are as awesome as a pair of purple leggings! ;)**_

-Pam

**Chapter 1-On the Train(Chocolate Should Be Cursed)**

Kelsey had gotten everything ready – all her clothes, every book she would ever need. She had already memorized every spell from the "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6". Lugging a heavy trunk and a very noisy owl behind her, she followed into King's Cross with her mother and her very annoying younger brother.

"Kelsey?" Her little brother, Terry, looked up at his sister.

Kelsey was busy playing with her hair. "Hmm?"

"Why do you stare at boys?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. Terry had asked her this so many times she was going to explode.

She wanted to say, _Terry, you're already 12, god's sakes. You're supposed to know. _But she didn't.

"Because," She replied quite plainly. Then she went back to braiding her hair.

"_Kelsey_," Terry tapped Kelsey. _Gah, _Kelsey thought to herself. _Give me a break, damn it._

"What?" Kelsey didn't even bother to look at her brother.

Terry smiled, showing off his pure white teeth. "Nothing," He said. Then he started to laugh and laugh until their mother told him that he was going to make himself sick.

They hurried off towards Platform 9 3/4. Kelsey tried to make herself presentable – brush her hair, put on the last touches to her makeup, and straighten up, trying to hide the fact that her trunk actually even had Muggle Algebra books hidden at the bottom.

She had gotten so caught up in her makeup that she forgot to get into Platform 9 3/4. With a push from Terry (god, she had to remember to jinx him later), she was suddenly surrounded by excited teenagers, tall and bulky Quidditch players marching in with their broomsticks, and parents fussing over their children for things they forgot to pack. Kelsey put on a little smile. Hogwarts was home. She knew that.

"Kelsey!"

The face of Hermione Granger emerged from the crowd. Kelsey laughed a little as Hermione made her way to Kelsey, her face red.

"Do you know how many times I was stepped on? Anyways, I've just got to tell you—"

Kelsey put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Calm, girl. What's up?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing important. Anyways, Ron said that Seamus said that Dean said that Neville wants to see you." Hermione put on a little smile. Kelsey rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Hermione, Neville's actually a _nice _person, you know," She replied quite simply.

"I know," Hermione says. "Anyways, have you looked at the Standard Spells for this year yet? I was so excited that I almost fainted!"

"Like I haven't had a look," Kelsey snorted ruefully. "How are Harry and Ron doing?"

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Harry said this old guy named Slughorn was going to be the new DADA teacher—"

"No way, old teachers—"

"—but I guess it'll be survivable. Oops, here comes Neville!" Hermione winked. Then she disappeared in the crowd.

Kelsey shook her head, laughing a little. She just didn't know what was up with Hermione.

"Kelps," Neville said as he made his way towards her, with a very exotic looking plant in hand.

"Vile," She greeted. "What's up with that plant?"

"You know me," Neville put the plant on the floor and hugged Kelsey. They were mainly good friends, but Hermione always teased them of being a 'couple', whatever she meant. "How was summer vacation?"

"You know," Kelsey replied in a drawled voice. "Remembering the 691 spells in the Standard Spells book…reading my eyes out…all that junk."

Neville laughed a little. Just as Neville was about to say something, it was time to head into the train for departure.

"Train time," Neville said. Grabbing his potted plant, he waved to Kelsey and went to grab his trunks.

As Kelsey was about to leave, her mother stopped her with the annual last-minute lecture.

"The typical rules…"Her mother started. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I've heard this a million times…"

"…homework every night, finish your algebra workbook, and no fraternizing with the opposite gender. Okay?"

God, her mother was annoying. What 16 year old didn't "fraternize" with the opposite gender?

"Fine, fine" Was all Kelsey could reply. She gave her mum a last-minute hug, and got onto the train, Terry following her. She quickly mixed into the crowd, trying to possibly find her friends and talk to them about the latest Weird Sister album.

Kelsey was a quiet girl. She was in Ravenclaw, no doubt—she was the ultimate bookworm and read anything she could get her hands on; her father's books on Transfiguration, her mother's romance novels she wasn't supposed to be reading, and the back of a flier trying to sell something she knew was a rip-off.

She wasn't completely a Ms. Know-It-All, though – she was a normal, perfectly fine teenage girl, thank you very much. Her life didn't exactly evolve around books – she also cared about her nails, fashion, and fantasized about the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain along with the other girls, too. She had a handful of the best friends ever, her share of boys stalking her in the hallways, and her stack of books. That was all she ever needed. For now.

"Sandra!" Kelsey shouted as she spotted her friend in the crowd.

"Oh, hey!" Sandra turned around and waved to Kelsey, holding a Chocolate Frog. Kelsey hurried past the people around her and was now standing in front of her friend.

Sandra grinned, a little bit of chocolate stuck on her front teeth. "People are fighting over Chocolate Frogs; they're running out of them! And you know how I can't live a day without some chocolate…"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. Sandra.

"At least get that chocolate off your teeth," Kelsey joked. "Let's find an empty compartment."

They hurried away from everyone and went off to find an empty compartment.

"Full…full…fu—oh my god, what is that?" Sandra suddenly screeched.

Kelsey turned around. Sandra was pointed at the window of Compartment 221. Apparently some girl with strawberry blonde hair was on the top of some guy.

"Sandra, it's not like you don't know," Kelsey laughed. "That's just the Hogwarts Broomstick…with her latest fuck-buddy."

"What's her name?" Sandra asked innocently.

Kelsey sighed. "Pamela. Pamela Turpin."

Most girls hated Pamela. Maybe it was because she was too slutty, or maybe it was because she stole away all the attention from boys…whatever it was, Pamela was a girl worth loathing.

"Oh, the girl who couldn't keep it in her pants," Sandra nodded. "I know her. Didn't she have that spat with Malfoy last year? Th' e food fight thing?"

"Yeah," Kelsey replied. They went on trying to find empty compartments. Suddenly a bomb went off behind them. Turning to look, a smell of bird droppings filled their nostrils.

"What is this smell?" Kelsey shrieked, trying to find a compartment to hide in.

"Manure-flavored ice-cream?" Sandra offered. Kelsey tried not to laugh.

"More likely to be a Dungbomb," Kelsey said. "Probably Sam and the Weasley twins."

'Sam and the Weasley twins' were a highly dangerous topic to talk about – between the Dungbombs and Weasley Wheeze products, Voldemort couldn't even overpower him with that Avada Kedavra spell (so out of fashion).

Of course, Sam, Fred and George's face appeared behind all the smoke, slightly coughing, their faces shining with pride.

"That was worth it," George said.

"Definitely," Fred grinned crookedly.

"Hilarious," Sam added.

"You creeps!" Kelsey shouted, laughing. "You'll pay!"

George looked at Kelsey. "Oh, will we?"

"Not in the slightest," Fred told them.

"Agreed," Sam said.

Kelsey sighed.

Sam was actually once Kelsey's friend – she was sweet, loving and hilarious. But then she joined Fred and George, and from them, all hell broke loose. Those three were inseparable – Sam became so tomboyish you could've mistaken her for a guy if you didn't know Sam well.

"War?" Fred proposed.

"You bet," George said. Sam took this as cue to throw a Chocolate Frog at a girl who had just emerged from her compartment, now covered in the sticky sweet.

"Argh!" The girl screamed. "YOU! You fucked up –"

Fred and George started laughing hysterically. Sam's face turned pale.

It was Anna, the ultimate Queen Bee of all things Hogwarts. The Slytherin girl was the leader of her Slytherin followers – along with her 'King Bee' Austere. She was known for her screaming at people. You could hear her miles away.

"You bastard! Now look what you've done!" Sam cowered. "You PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

"Oh, shut up, random girl," Fred said.

George put one arm around Sam. "Bullying isn't nice," He said, trying to not laugh.

"You're not to talk, you little freaks—" Anna started to screech again, but Fred conjured a napkin and flew it straight into Anna's mouth. "Wipe yourself," Fred told her. "Now you smell like chocolate. Don't thank us." Then, Fred walked away, followed by George, who still had an arm on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked quite frightened.

Kelsey tried hard not to burst out laughing. Anna shot a dirty look to everyone who was watching (apparently, a lot of people had been watching the show) and got back into her compartment, slamming the door behind her, chocolate still dripping from her perfect little dress.


	3. Yet Another Year

_**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2! We're still on the train for a bit here, but halfway through we'll be off :)**_

Chapter 2-Yet Another Year

Anna was pissed.

How could that little devil do this to her?

_Immature things, _She thought to herself. _I'll have to take care of her another day._

Anna was a naturally sort of bossy person, and add the fact that she was a pure Slytherin, she was a Queen Bee at heart. She felt that it was her duty to make sure Hogwarts ran smoothly.

Despite the fact that she was a serious scare for all the first-years and was never friendly in public, she was actually sweet to her Slytherin friends. Underneath the wicked smile and the intimidating beauty, she was a sweetheart.

Sighing, Anna headed back into her compartment, still covered in chocolate. She had wiped off the stickiness from her face, but she still felt awful. And her dress was simply ruined. But she wasn't a weak crybaby like that Sally or Sarah or what's-her-name, needing some guy to lean on.

"_Anna!_"' Austere cried out as she walked in. "What the fuck—"

Pansy reached out for Anna, too. "Those pranksters again?" She said, wiping Anna with a handkerchief. "Though," She added with a smile. "Smelling like chocolate _definitely_ has its perks…"

"Smells yummy!" Crabbe added, a pile of candy wrappers beside him.

"Grow up, Crabbe," Anna said while trying to remove chocolate from her eyelashes. "Where's Blaise?" She added, eyeing the empty spot to the left of Draco.

"Somewhere," Draco replied.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No duh,"

Austere patted the empty seat to the right of him, and Anna sat down with rather sloppyish look at him.

Once all of the chocolate that could be removed was siphoned off, Anna curled up in Austere's lap and saw that along with Blaise, Pam was off to somewhere, too.

"Pam's got a craving for Chocolate Frogs?" Anna said quite suddenly.

"What?" Pansy said. Pansy loathed talking about Pam – she was the reason Draco and Pansy broke up.

"No, she's not here, either…"Anna explained.

"I think I saw her earlier," Draco said. "I'm sure she's off again to do _that_ again," He grinned. "You know."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Like you don't do it, Mister Sex God of Slytherin."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Draco replied with boredom in his voice. He just didn't know what was with Pansy. Of course, she was a nice shag, but she was just too pathetic.

Just then, Blaise rushed into the room.

"Blaise!" Austere said. "You're late."

"Yeah, I noticed," Blaise said.

Almost simultaneously, Pam walked into the room too. Grand entrances were her thing. With her signature blouse and a mini-skirt too short, she was attractive. No question to that. But like Kelsey had said, she really was a Hogwarts Broomstick.

"Hey, guys," She smiled.

Suddenly, Austere stood up. "I'll go and hex some first-years," He quickly said, then got out of the compartment. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Aus is still not over The Incident?" Pam laughed. "Nice of him."

"Oh, like when you got drunk and tried to _seduce_ Aus?" Draco said with a twinge of annoy in his voice.

"Shut up," Pam said simply. Then she sat down next to Anna. "You smell of chocolate," Pam noted.

"Long story," Anna groaned. "Some pathetic bitches decided to throw a Chocolate Frog at me."

"Those rats," Pamela said.

Silence roared in Anna's ears.

Draco coughed. "So, Pamela, what were you doing?"

"The usual, making out, etcetera…" Pam replied, not even blushing. Blaise blushed a bit, though.

"Blaise again?" Anna groaned. This was getting offhand. Pam and Blaise tended to 'make out' whenever the hormone wave came. It was really annoying for Anna, since Anna had dated Blaise before.

"I wish I had a peacock to kill," Goyle muttered.

"Excuse me?" Pam laughed. Apparently, Pansy was sporting a peacock feather in her hair. Pansy looked pissed.

"I did _not_ kill the poor peacock!" Pansy rejected. But she was laughing a little, anyways.

"Poor peacock, sacrificing himself for your hair," Draco said.

Right then, Austere walked into the compartment.

"That felt good," Austere smiled. "Who knew it would be so fun to hex that Hufflepuff prankster girl?"

Anna smiled. Only Austere would do something like hex the person who threw a Chocolate Frog at her.

"Aw, Aus…" Anna gave a small peck on his cheek. "Sit down," She gestured to the seat beside her. Austere sat down and Anna curled into his lap again, Austere absentmindedly playing with her blonde hair.

"Pam, you were making out with Blaise, weren't you?" Draco suddenly brings up.

Pam rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I have my needs."

"How many times have we talked about this?" Draco sighed.

"Twenty-eight times and still counting," Pam replied. "But it's just needs! It's not like…" Pam trailed off. "You aren't innocent either, with you staring at that Delaney girl and wandering off with her after sunset…"

Everyone else in the compartment was pretending to do something else. Anything but to listen to the annual Pam and Draco spats. They usually went on forever and never had a point to it. That was how they got their reputation as the On-and-Off couple.

"Her name isn't Delaney, it's DeLancey!" Draco shouted back.

"So you care about her name now? She's a Hufflepuff!" Pam stifled a cold laugh. "When have you cared for the names of Hufflepuffs?"

"I can be nice if I want," Draco rolled his eyes. "You've done your share of cheating too, god, it's not like you've got a clean plate."

Anna was seriously sick of Draco and Pam. She wished they would grow up, really. A supposingly 'Sex God' and a 'Hogwarts Broomstick' weren't good combinations. Anyone could see that. Except for them.

Anna had quite a thing for Draco, really—until Austere came into her life. But it was still sort of pathetic to see them fighting like an old, married couple.

"…and not just DeLancey! There's Chandani, too! And she's a Slytherin, but…"

"So what? She's not too bad…"

"You stare at her daily!"

"She's hard to get…not like you," Draco give a look at Pamela and had a grin plastered on his face.

Pam scoffed. "You're to talk,"

Draco put his hands up in defeat. And then their spat was over. Anna give a small sigh of relief, feeling the warmth of Austere's warm breath haunting the side of her face.

"Better change now," Blaise looked out of the window. "We'll probably reach Hogwarts in half an hour."

"We'll leave…" Pansy and Anna got up. Pam grinned mischievously.

"I don't mind changing in the same room…" Draco smiled a little. That was Pam. Slut, but nevertheless.

"There aren't any empty compartments anyways," Anna sighed after doing the rounds on the compartments. "I guess we'll all have to change in here."

The three girls gathered in a corner of the compartment and changed while the boys were supposed to be closing their eyes, but Draco opened his eyes slightly, grinning at the sight. After the girls were changed, the same thing was done to the boys, but Pam didn't open her eyes at all. Too much of a good thing always turns out bad.

Just as they were all changed and settled down, the train came to a stop. They had arrived.

"God, another year of torture." Austere moaned.

"Another year of studying," Pansy added with a groan.

"Good food at the feast!" Crabbe smiled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Mm, I hope this year will be very…entertaining," Pam smiled seductively.

"It's another year," Anna said as she watched Hogwarts come into view from the window.

Maybe she loathed Hogwarts. But nothing seemed more right than seeing that castle and knowing another year was yet to come.

Another _fucking_ fantastic year.


	4. Kiss and Tell

Chapter 3-

DeLancey had the best life anyone could ever want.

She had a perfect mum who seemed more like a friend than a mother. She had a father who always brought back the best souvenirs from his business trips. She had an older sister named Alice who always gave her advice on anything from fashion to boys. She had a group of the best friends _ever _.She always got good grades, and was favoured on by the teachers. On the top of everything, she had someone to make out with after hours. And he was incredibly hot, too.

She loved her life.

She figured out she should be a little more nice to everyone else and stop flattering boys when she didn't mean it, earning a dozen of stalkers following her around. She knew that it was best for her to stop playing Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in the summer vacations with her Muggle friends. She knew that having a summer boyfriend and a Hogwarts boyfriend was not something she should be doing.

But she did all that anyways. She didn't care a bit. "Live life to its fullest" was her motto. It had always been.

The Great Feast was amazing as always, but DeLancey was never the type to eat a lot. She would take a little bit of this, a little bit of that. What was great about the feast was the _gossip_.

As always, she was listen to her friends babble about their summer vacation.

"So, like, Dan invited me over to his house," Miranda, one of her friends, said. "And I was wondering what was up with him, because, he, like, _never _invited me over, because his parents didn't approve of it or whatever." Dan was her boyfriend. "And then he tried to make out with me! It was so awkward, but I gave in." Miranda shot a mischievous smile at her friends. "And then…"

DeLancey smiled. Her friends could be so _girly_ sometimes, but she still loved them the same. After all, she herself did a lot of gossiping at times.

DeLancey gave a quick glance over to the Slytherin table. There was Draco Malfoy, hot as ever, arguing with Pam as always. DeLancey rolled her eyes. She was sick of the fact that Draco _still_ hadn't broken up with Pam. It was pathetic to have to cover the fact that she was secretly meeting up with Draco after curfew.

She had to admit, though, Pam was…attractive, maybe. In the sluttish way, of course, but attractive was attractive. Every guy would turn his head when she walked into a room. Nobody could focus in a class with her in it. Maybe Draco still hadn't gotten over her.

She also caught Draco constantly staring at that Slytherin called Chamdami or Chandanie or whatever. What was so attractive about _her?_ Okay, she looked decent, but she was nothing too special…and she was a hard-to-get type. Maybe that was the only thing that attracted Draco to her.

_Glow with the flow, _She told herself. _There's nothing you could do about it, anyways._

After the Feast ended, Dumbledore gave the typical whatnot speech, then everyone was dismissed. Del hurried off with her friends, who were talking about what game to do after they got into their Common Room. Dumbledore had instructed them to get into bed early, but who was going to listen to _that_?

"We could play Seven Minutes in the Enchanted Forest," Katy, another one of her friends, offered.

"That game is officially the most perverted game ever," Sarah rolled her eyes. "What about I've Never?"

DeLancey laughed. "Most boring game ever. How about Truth or Dare?"

"That game lasts for _years_, we'd never be able to get up tomorrow," Amy said. "How 'bout Spin the Bottle?"

Everyone nodded their consent, and they were off gathering people to play. Soon enough, they had gathered a few Hufflepuff guys(including Dan) and managed to snag Fred and George Weasley over from Gryffindor. Quickly hurrying off to the Hufflepuff Common Room, they sat down on the floor of DeLancey's dorm and started off with a bottle the Weasley twins had provided.

"Whose first?" DeLancey asked.

"I'll do it," Miranda smirked. She spun the bottle, and it went 5 circles before stopping in front of Ernie. She was probably hoping it to be Fred (it was common knowledge that all members of the 'Inner Circle' in Hufflepuff had a crush on Fred and George Weasley, including DeLancey and all her friends) but got Ernie instead. She gave a look like _Do I have to do this?_ and gave a quick peck on Ernie's lips, then sat down, arms crossed. DeLancey tried not to laugh. Miranda only liked 'hot' guys, and Ernie was definitely not 'hot'.

Ernie gave a spin and got Amy, who didn't look too annoyed but probably hated every second of the kiss.

Amy spun the bottle and got George Weasley (_Lucky_, Del thought) and had a satisfied smirk on her face as she made her way to George. George was good-natured about it, though he didn't seem to be enjoying it (which isn't alike to saying that he hated it). Fred grinned. George gave a short spin and landed on Zacharaias, which was awkward, but they got it done with. Then, Zach got Katy, and Katy got Fred. All the girls suddenly got jealous of Katy. Katy was probably hoping some make-out session lasting 5 minutes long, when Fred simply gave her a peck and spun the bottle, leaving Katy shocked. DeLancey grinned silently.

And the bottle gave one spin, two spins, and three, finally stopping. It landed on DeLancey.

DeLancey smiled. Finally. Fred was actually really hot, and maybe even hotter than his twin brother, George. Fred made her way to her, and they got so close they were barely touching. DeLancey could hear his heart beat.

Then Fred kissed her.

_This is the best moment of my life, _DeLancey thought as their lips touched.

She loved her life.


	5. Naked in the Forbidden Forest

A/N: Reviews make the world to me. Please! Hope you enjoy this, everyone! Especially Dani :P

Chapter 5-

She couldn't remember anything.

And on top of that, she was naked. In the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember something from last night – what came to her were blurry visions of boys, miniskirts, and too much vodka. A tear ran from her eye everything slowly came back to her.

_Why am I crying?_ She asked herself. But there were many reasons she could be crying.

Chandani believed herself to be a beautiful, witty girl. She had her share of stalkers, but she never responded to any. She was confident that teenage love just wasn't for her. So, naturally, she was the sort of hard-to-get Slytherin chick.

Who cared if she talked to Gryffindors? So what if she didn't join in the Slytherin for their parties? So she was a virgin. Who cared?

Chandani was Chandani. She always was.

But as the word _party_ etched into her mind, she started to have flashbacks of last night.

Draco Malfoy had politely asked her if she wanted to join a party the Slytherins were holding that night. And she replied, saying yes for the first time in her life.

Maybe it was because Malfoy had actually looked _caring,_ possibly. Or maybe she just forgot that the party wasn't a typical party. It was a _Slytherin_ party.

So maybe she needed to grow up and act like a typical, hormonal, Slytherin sixteen year-old. Even the Hufflepuffs were wilder than her. Why couldn't she accept the fact that she was growing up?

But first things first, she was _naked_ in the Forbidden Forest, god's sake. A monster could come upon her at any time.

Luckily, she still had her wand lying beside her. She quickly picked it up, and Accio-ed her clothes from the castle. Just when she thought she had done the spell wrong, they zoomed toward her, hitting her in the face. She took them, and put them on. One problem solved.

Now, she had to get back to the castle. That was the hard part. She had absolutely no idea what the hell was in the forest. She had heard rumors of humongous spiders, centaurs, and giants.

_This is great, _Chandani thought. _I'm stuck in a forest filled with monsters coming after my meat at midnight. Great._

Just the cherry off her craptastic day. 

She quickly did the Four-Point spell and found that she had to go west. Holding her wand carefully, she took a few steps west. Nothing. She took another ten steps. Still no monster.

_Maybe they're sleeping,_ she thought. But just then, a shadow came over her. She screamed. Then a large hand was put on her mouth. She slowly looked up, thinking of death.

But there stood Rubeus Hagrid, staring at her.

"What' yer doing here?" He said anxiously. Chandani was about to open her mouth when he shushed her again. "Never yeh mind. Tell yeh summat, I won' tell anyone wha' yer doing. I don' feel like dealin' with business. Yeh don' seem like a Weasley twin. Truth o' Dare, I bet?"

Chandani nodded, lost for words.

"I be' yeh wanna go bac' to the castle, eh?" Chandani nodded again, her mind going numb. "Follow me."

Chandani followed Hagrid silently, until she finally saw the entrances to Hogwarts again. Hagrid gave her a silent farewell, and left off for the forest. She didn't have an idea why Hagrid would be wandering the Forbidden Forest at midnight.

Hagrid apparently knew she was a Slytherin, because she was lead back to the entrance closest to the Slytherin dungeons. She was able to slip past Peeves, Flich and without being detected. Quickly muttering the password for the Slytherin Common Room, she got into the common room and headed toward her dorm.

_Tomorrow will be better, _Chandani promised herself as she quickly slipped under her covers and tried to block out the sounds of Pansy snoring.

"O—M—G!"

Chandani groaned as the sound of Kailee, the Slytherin chick in the bed next to her, shrieked. Chandani didn't bother to get up.

"What's up, Kails?" Chandani heard Pam say in an annoyed voice.

"Look at this!" Kailee held up something Chandani couldn't see. "My lipstick! All ruined…"

"Well, they were used to draw on the floor last night," Pam said wisely.

The party. Chandani sighed. She didn't want to hear about the subject.

"Whatever," Kailee replied. "I'll just use my Muggle one." Kailee went to rummage her handbag, pulling out a lipstick with the words _Gucci_ written on it.

Kailee was rich. Her father had inherited a huge fortune from his parents and was working at the Muggle company Microsoft, while her witch mother was a model in the Wizarding world. She had got great genes from her mother (and a great supply of jeans, of course) and always got hand-me-downs from her mother, all flashy and cute. Everyone was somehow jealous of Kailee of the fact that she was sexy, cute, and rich. Kailee and Pam were the ultimate sluts of Slytherin house, though Pam won on the action bit—Kailee was only flirty and didn't do much than make out, unlike Pam.

Chandani chose to block out Kailee and Pam's conversation and get some sleep. When the little clock on the table next to her rang in it's usual, boring tone, she got up.

Putting on her robes, she quickly went off for breakfast. Everything was the same old Hogwarts—she would chat a little with some random Slytherin girls, and eat a bit of toast, then hurry off for her first class.

Just as she was walking through the corridor on her way to Charms, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there, and on his opposite was Pam Turpin.

"No way," She muttered. Another fight was coming on.

And the fight officially started when Pam threw a pitcher of warm milk at Draco.


	6. Before He Cheats

A/N: Hope you enjoyed last chapter, Dani! ::grins evilly:: Anyways, here is Chapter Six.

Listen to Undo It by Carrie Underwood or Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood while reading. They are both awesome songs! I just want to say that music can do wonders. Seriously, never listen to any sad song while writing unless you want to write a sad scene. It ruins the happiness. ::winks::

Chapter 6-Before He Cheats

Pam was furious.

Let's just say Pam did these things on a normal basis – get drunk, make out with some random guy, and then leave him on the same day. She never stayed with anyone for too long –except for Draco Malfoy.

And she absolutely hated him.

She hated the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he did everything. She hated every inch of him.

God, she was so fed up with him.

She could go on for days blabbering about how Draco Malfoy was the most horrible person on the earth, but she decided to actually do something than shout and shriek at everyone else. She would get revenge.

Pam had discovered Draco snogging that out-of-fashion DeLancey in an empty classroom the other day. She had said nothing. She was furious. But she didn't say a single word to him.

But she was still angry. She wasn't exactly the sort of girl who didn't let their boyfriends go anywhere but by her – she usually never cared about what Draco did behind her. She was just as flirty as him and wasn't exactly innocent and did her share in cheating, but apparently Draco had been snogging DeLancey ever since the middle of fifth year.

DeLancey wasn't bad looking – and Pam didn't really care about who Draco was secretly meeting. But she was just pissed Draco had never told her.

Pam could have got any other guy she wanted if Draco had, ahem, dump her, but since Draco hadn't said anything and was still the same to her as when he was in the beginning (despite the arguments that lead to nothing, of course) so she hadn't assumed Draco was doing anything than what she was doing – kiss and dump. But she started to get suspicions about that DeLancey girl…and then last week had totally proved it. She had seen them. In action.

She was pissed. And that led to her throwing a pitcher full of milk on Monday morning.

"What the—" Draco shouted as Pam hurled the pitcher at Draco. A second later, Draco was covered in milk from head to toe.

But the corridors were not a place to be having a food fight. Pam quickly hurried towards the Great Hall, with Draco going after her, obviously pissed. The crowd cheered and followed.

Thank god the teachers are gone, Pam thought. Then she picked up an orange and threw it at Draco. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching now, too.

Draco spluttered profanity and grabbed a cream pie and throwing it at Pam, splattering her in the face with banana cream. Damn, she thought.

"Pamela Alice Turpin! What the hell—" Draco shouted as a cup of honey was thrown his way.

"You thought you would get off easy, did you?" Pam shouted. And there went a slice of chocolate cake.

"Maybe," Draco said. Pam glared at him. "No! I meant…it's not a really serious relationship, damn it!"

"Lie," Pam spat she aimed a buttered toast Fred and George had provided her. Draco dodged it.

"Fuck," Draco cursed. "We've been through this a million times, Pam! Seriously…" Draco grabbed a few chocolate strawberries and threw them at Pam, sliding into her robes. Pam rolled her eyes but did nothing.

"I mean, I thought you wanted to get this thing over," Draco continued. "It's getting us nowhere. SHIT!" He shouted as Pam threw a cup of Butterbeer at him. Pam grinned.

And with a final slice of cheesecake, Pam flashed a smile at everyone and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco standing there, milk still dripping from his once-perfect hair.

Pam secretly grinned when she saw the pissed look on DeLancey's face. Finally for her to understand that Draco wanted nothing to do with her.

Checking her schedule to see that she didn't have any classes for first period, she went back to the Slytherin Common Room.

God, I need to shower, she thought grimly as she fetched a few chocolate covered cherries from her shirt. And maybe deep-condition my hair.

In the common room, Anna, Austere, Pansy and Kailee were sitting on the couches. Anna had her head in Austere's lap while he played with her hair, and Kailee was gossiping with Pansy.

"So, he said—there you are, Pam!" Kailee greeted Pam as she walked into the common room, her covered in cream and smelling strongly of bananas. "What happened to you?"

Anna suddenly sat up, scaring Austere a little. Maybe she was just touchy after the Chocolate Frog incident.

"I need a shower," Pam muttered, but Kailee stopped her.

"You've got to tell me what this is about," Kailee said as she made Pam sit down. Pam quickly did the Cleansing Spell on herself, removing her from all the cream. "So, food fight?"

"Hmm," Pam said. "With that bitch Malfoy," She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, him," Austere quickly said. "He's been worried about arguing with you about the DeLancey thing,"

"He deserves it," Pam shrugged.

"Just go and dump him," Anna suggested. "You two weren't meant for each other."

Pam laughed. "Maybe, but I am not dumping someone. That is totally not cool. Anyways, if he wants to dump me, whatever you call it, I'll take it happy and glad. Who the fuck cares."

"Hmm," Kailee said. "But you should really make him ashamed. Seriously. It works on all boys," Kailee said, giggling at the look on Austere's face.

"How is Pam supposed to do that?" Anna replied. "Draco Malfoy is Draco Malfoy. He never gets ashamed."

Austere grinned. "Poor Pam," he said. "Can't even make a guy ashamed."

"Shut up, Aus," Kailee shot back at him. "Anyways, you could talk to us about it, Pam…though I have to go apply my makeup in 1 minutes and 28 seconds."

Anna laughed. Pam smiled.

"Oh, don't worry," She replied. "The next time he cheats, you can promise it won't be on me."


	7. Lust

_**A/N:Okay, I forced myself to write this chapter **__**– Aus, be glad. And, everyone, today is a Taylor Swift day for me **____** go listen to **__**Last Kiss**__** or **__**Change**__** – my favorites. **_

Chapter 6-

Austere was not the type of person to cheat.

He never did and avoided on all costs – hey, Anna's great!—but you just can't live life with out a little bit of drama.

Lusting for drama wasn't something he should be doing, but he was. For absolutely no reason. He cursed.

Austere was sitting there, Anna's head in his lap, and him absentmindedly playing with her hair and trying to listen to Pam speaking at the same time. But his eyes were not on Anna, or even Pam. They were on the girl sitting right in front of him. And her name was Kailee.

Okay, his first love was Anna, of course – when he was 13. But why, hell, was he staring at Kailee?

He never considered Kailee to be anybody too close to him – okay, he saw her on a daily basis, Anna was her friend, and they partnered a few times in classes. But he didn't know much about her. Maybe it was because he never cared to.

But for the first time, he was somehow _attracted_ to Kailee.

She looked great, even with the layers of makeup, but he wasn't attracted to looks.

Maybe it was just that Anna and him had gotten more distant by the day – Anna seemed to develop an interest in that Draco Malfoy. What was so great about him? All the girls seemed to fall over him and drop dead whenever he was around them. He was considered "hot", or a "god" of some sort – and Austere didn't care to know.

His eyes were trained on her seductive lips, then her long fingers, and then her high heels. Her hair was the prettiest shade of blonde – and her eyes were a cloudy gray.

Okay, he had to admit, he was falling for Kailee.

He couldn't let it happen.

After first period was over and it was time for them to head over to Herbology, he found his eyes trained on Kailee again. When she turned around to say something to Anna, who was beside him, he quickly flit his eyes away.

How would Anna react if she found out? He wasn't going to go and _dump_ her, no Hose. After all these years, and now he was going to go tell her "I like Kailee better, now get out of my way"?

He couldn't even focus on Sprout talking about some damned plant he couldn't care to know about. When he was set to work on the plant, he was pissed.

He was pissed, not at the plant, but at himself.

"Damn plant," He muttered as he tried to remove the pods from the plant. "Fucking plant." Then he held up the pod right in front of his face.

"You make me sick," He said to the pod. Then he put it in a bowl and set to work again.

He was so guilty about this new fall-out…but he needed to take some sort of action.

That somehow led to that night, when the common room was empty except for Kailee, still doing her nails.

"Kails?" He said, softly. Kailee looked up, her nails half done.

"What?" She replied.

"I was thinking…."

Kailee rolled her eyes and smiled. "Spit it out."

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" He quickly spluttered. Kailee had a shocked look on her face. Her _pretty_ face. "No, like, it's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend – so I was thinking—" He almost _blushed_. No way. Austere Smith did NOT blush.

Kailee looked confused. "Aren't you going with Anna?"

"She said she was busy," He lied.

Kailee grinned. "Sure," She said simply. "This weekend, right?"

Austere nodded.

"See you then," She said with a smile.

Austere muttered a "see you later" and headed toward his dorm, and sat down on his bed.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Despite his instincts telling him not to go meet up with Kailee, he did anyways.

He told Anna he felt sick and wasn't going to Hogsmeade – and Anna totally believed him. Anna left with Pam off to Hogsmeade.

After Anna left, he went to find Kailee, who was brushing her hair.

"Let's go," she smiled as she saw him.

So they headed out to Hogsmeade, her hand in his. They looked at some quills, and Kailee got such addicted to a book about makeup in the bookstore that Austere had to peel her eyes away from the book. They went to Honeyduke's, and they tried out every new sweet (almost making Austere puke). Kailee was hilarious and was really sweet, Austere was wondering why he had even fallen for Anna in the first place.

And that thought was the thought that made him snap back into reality. Anna still thought he was sick back at Hogwarts. Austere had never tried to cheat. And now…

Trying to forget about Anna, Kailee and Austere went to the Three Broomsticks, and each had a Butterbeer. Austere grinned, not really listening to Kailee blabber about the new celebrity model for Bloomsbury. He had totally forgotten about Anna.

And that was when Anna and Pam headed into the Three Broomsticks, her face shocked at the sight of Austere sitting with Kailee.

Austere groaned. This was _not_ the drama he wanted.


	8. The Insane Birthday of Lakely Reynolds

Hello my friends!

So I've decided to come back to writing this fanfic along with a more fluffy HG one (what can I say? Team Peeta pwns.).

This one is dedicated to my epic friend Epic – otherwise known as Lakely! Kisses and hugs to you, Epic, and enjoy being fifteen! (:

Also to Drea! Love you, my british darrrling! :D

(So awesome that Epic and Drea are twins xD)

**Chapter _ (god I even forgot what chapter this was!) Edit: 8..yes, eight.**

Let's just say that the fall season isn't my favorite – the anxious American mums trying to make something decent in the kitchen for Thanksgiving, the cold days indoors wearing numerous layers of clothing and two pairs of socks despite the fact that it's only November. The children falling over in the snow on their faces don't help either. Makes me wonder why it even snows in November. Maybe global warming is a good thing after all.

But this story is not for me to rant. My boss is going to get angry at me for not telling the story properly anyways. Let's start at the fall season at Hogwarts, shall we, and we shall all have a jolly good time. I hope you noticed the sarcasm there. Obviously, I do not like winter.

My boss just told me off for getting off track – and so I shall shut my mouth with duct tape and go on with the story. Yes, I did overreact. I hope I didn't lose my dignity for that. (Wait, I had dignity? This is shocking news…)

November was always the month of agony and pain for Hogwarts students. The teachers were obviously being their teaching selves – trying to ram more information into everyone's heads before they exploded during the Christmas holidays. There were also people like Hermione and obviously all of the Ravenclaws who were studying for the exams coming up before the holidays. Lakely simply ignored it.

Let's back up a little and let me tell you who exactly Lakely is.

Lakely Reynolds was the typical fourteen-going-on-fifteen girl you could find down any street – if you ignored the fact that she was a witch, that is. She was Scottish, she had pale blonde hair, and she was tall – not that those details are vital to this story, but since my boss told me to tell you all of these details, I shall do so.

She was, yes, a Ravenclaw. She, though, didn't let the birdie, witty, bookworm side of her take over November. Why? It was her birthday month.

Age is a timeless thing – quite ironic, I do say – and possibly everyone under the age of thirty liked birthdays. After thirty, you started getting a bit depressed about family and work and all those other important things once you get to being an adult. Us children? We do adore birthdays, yes. I couldn't possibly declare that a lie.

Lakely was turning fifteen – and she was a bit excited about it. Maybe it was about the haul of presents carried by tired owls in the morning, or the fact that her appetite grew at dinner and she was able to wolf down double what she always ate that made her happy. Or maybe it was just because she was still a teenager.

Her birthday was November 30th – quite at the end of November, yes – but she liked the fact that it was in November and not December. Something about the way that some children had their birthdays close to Christmas annoyed her – she did like telling everyone her birthday was on the last day of November. The day everyone finally got worried about their NaNo novels. Do I need to remind you the fact that she's a Ravenclaw? And that she was a half-blood who liked to use her Muggle elextonik things during summer vacation? (How do you spell that?)

What also made her birthday even more special was the fact that one of her friends – not exactly best friends, but a girl she liked named Drea – was also turning fifteen on the same day. People liked to call them twins – even though they were completely different. Drea was a Gryffindor – but who cares about Houses anyways? Inter-house shall rule the Wizarding world, I bet my hat.

So she was daydreaming about a new book she wanted to get on her birthday and about how long she was going to stay up, when her friend Lacey tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wake up!" She said, poking Lakely. She was obviously amused at the expression on Lakely's face – the slightly dreamy kind Twi-hards get after they've seen Jacob shirtless. "Earth to Lakely!"

Lakely suddenly seemed to realize that she was looking a bit lost in her thoughts. "Um, what?"

Lacey rolled her eyes. "We have to get to Transfiguration in 6 minutes and 37 seconds," she said, not even bothering to check a watch or clock. "Six minutes and 30 seconds now," she added impatiently. "You know McGonagall doesn't like it when people get late."

Lakely snapped out of her daydreaming and stood up, realizing how serious it was getting. What can I say? She was truly a Ravenclaw. "Oh my god," she said, her hand going for her bookbag. "You're right!"

Lacey grinned. "When am I not?"

Lakely gave her a Look. Then, she went back to checking her bookbag. "All set," she declared. "Shall we head to class?"

She was just about to stand up when she realized that she was in her dorm, the curtains were closed, and it was dark.

"What?" she loudly said, not even caring about the other girls still sleeping. "What time is this?"

Lacey burst out laughing, and then closed her hands on her mouth when she remembered about the sleeping figures of her fellow fifth-years. "It's midnight, you silly!" She whispered. "Have you forgotten what day today is?"

"The day our essays on Shrinking Potions are due?" Lakely suggested. "Christmas?"

Lacey had an amused look on her face. "It's November 30th," she said.

"My birthday!" Lakely suddenly realized. She felt silly for only remembering now – wasn't she only 'daydreaming' about her birthday? Oh, wait, if this was midnight, that must have been dreaming.

"There isn't Transfiguration?" Lakely said, making sure.

"There is no Transfiguration," Lacey repeated. "Unless you want to go find McGonagall in her nightgown."

"No, thanks," Lakely smiled. "My birthday!"

Lacey nodded. She handed Lakely a firmly wrapped present. Lakely curiously weighted it in her hands. "Don't you think you're giving me this too early? It is midnight…"

"And everyone's sleeping," Lacey finished for her. "But I couldn't wait."

Lakely delicately opened the wrapping and found the book she had wanted. "Thanks!" She grinned widely.

Lacey looked relieved. "Thank god I got the book you wanted – to be honest, I read a little myself and it was great."

Lacey and Lakely had different tastes in books – which made Lakely smile at the fact that Lacey had known what to buy her. Lacey normally despised the books Lakely liked.

After telling Lacey thanks over and over again and finally heading towards sleep for the second time (keep in mind that they are Ravenclaws and had classes the next day). Lakely felt great, if you took out the part about tricking her to get worried about Transfiguration. Getting waken up in the middle of the night? Unless there was a fire or earthquake or something, normally, people wouldn't like it very much. Present company included (so what, wizards have to hate sleeping now?).

Though anybody's birthday was as important to be waken up for as any fire or earthquake, so Lakely put that little detail off. It was her best friend, anyways. She couldn't thank Lacey enough for getting up at night for her friend's birthday. It wasn't something people normally did.

It was so warm under the covers – somehow even more than normal to Lakely, at least. Birthdays do miracles, I suppose.

So now we fast-forward to roughly eight o'clock in the morning the next day – where Lakely was holding up her mirror to her face and completely freaking out.

'Will you calm down?' Lacey said, trying her best not to laugh. 'I've never seen you so stressed out over your makeup before, Lakely Alice Reynolds.'

Lakely rolled her eyes while trying to apply mascara. 'It's my birthday.'

'Yes, exactly! Your birthday is for you, not for the whole world to admire your beauty like I do on a daily basis.' Lacey pointed.

Lakely pantomimed a laugh. Then, she stretched out for her lipstick when Lacey took it away.

'Stop,' she ordered. Lakely opened her mouth, but Lacey didn't let her speak. 'It's your birthday! Just relax and have a great day.'

Lakely sighed. 'Girl, I apply makeup on a daily basis. It's not like I'm doing it because it's my birthday.'

And so Lacey said this, Lakely exclaimed that, Lacey rolled her eyes. We should really also fast-forward that part, too – really, I'm seriously telling you all the most boring parts of Lakely's day.

So she gets over her ruined makeup (yes, Lacey made her wash it off) and then headed to breakfast. There at the table were Kelsey and Sandra already eating. Lakely saw that Jenny still hadn't arrived yet.

The two girls immediately burst into giggles after seeing Lakely walk in. Lakely was annoyed now. What the fuck? Did she look ugly without makeup?

'You give it to her!' Kelsey said, still in hysterics.

'You bought it…and I look bad with girly things. Seriously. It ruins my 'insane' rep.' Sandra looked at Lakely. 'Sorry,' she said, grinning. 'Happy birthday.'

So somebody else remembered that it was her birthday. Lakely smiled. She did like Sandra overall, except for when she got into her insane mode and started ranting about aliens.

"Here," Kelsey said at last, her face a shade of bright pink. Lakely looked at her.

'What is it?' She questioned, still not sure why Kelsey had giggled about it.

"Just…stuff," she said, still blushing furiously. 'If you needed it.'

Long story short, she opened it to find a pack of condoms.

She stared at Kelsey.

Kelsey blushed back.

She stared at Kelsey more.

Kelsey started choking on her breakfast.

Lacey looked freaked out.

Sandra pretended she didn't know who Kelsey was.

Lakely quickly handed Kelsey the 'present' back before the Ravenclaw table started staring.

The four were silent for a minute.

'What the…?' Lakely said, confuzzled. Literally.

Kelsey gulped. 'I thought you would need them at some point in your life,' she explained slowly.

'And…?' Lakely waited.

'Yeah,' Kelsey said. All of a sudden, Sandra and Lacey started laughing.

Lakely, on the other hand, was seriously feeling awkward. Yes, she had been dating Seth for a while….so what? They were only on friend terms. Or, that was what Lakely called it in front of Seth. It wasn't like…

Um. Ew. This is too graphic.

'Sorry,' Kelsey said, though she didn't sound sorry at all. 'Here's another gift in case you didn't like that one…'

Lakely cautiously unwrapped it to (thankfully) find some new foundation. 'Thanks,' she said, trying to forget what had happened only minutes ago. Kelsey was acting as if it was all a joke.

After breakfast was over, Lakely went to ask Sandra what in the bloody world was happening.

'She meant for it to be a joke, really,' Sandra said casually. 'You know, pull of prank, get the birthday girl happy, all ends well. Though…she sort of realized that it wasn't exactly the best prank after all – five seconds before you walked in.'

Lakely did her best to not laugh. 'So it was a joke gone wrong?'

'Think so,' Sandra said cheerfully.

Lacey coughed. 'She's weird at times,' she declared.

'The good weird, Lacey,' Sandra corrected. Lakely wasn't sure how to react to that. She had been given condoms for her birthday, after all.

Lacey apparently was thinking along the same lines as Lakely was, too. 'Well,' she said, pausing. 'Is it Charms next?'

'Yeah,' Lakely said automatically. Of course she'd know. It was Double Charms – with the Gryffindors. Seth was a Gryffindor – sadly – and Lakely could only hang out with him on either weekends, holidays, or trips to Hogsmeade. They had been friends ever since, like, _forever,_but her feelings towards him had really changed over the years…

Lacey poked her. 'You only know that because –'

' – it's with the Gryffindors,' Sandra finished for her. 'How is the love of your life, Lakely?'

Lakely shrugged. 'Seth and I are not an item.'

She personally hoped that she was lying to herself.

'Whatever,' Lacey said, still smiling slightly. Lakely knew that nobody believed her. Kelsey even thought they…

Oh, fuck that. It wasn't going to happen in the seeable future anyways. She was fifteen years old, god's sakes. What was Kelsey thinking…?

Quickly arriving at the Charms classroom and grabbing a good seat (near the seat Seth always sat at, of course), she almost started reviewing her notes from last Charms class when Seth walked in, grinning lazily at Lakely before sitting down next to her.

'Happy birthday,' he said seriously. 'I wanted to get you a birthday gift, but seeing as we haven't been to Hogsmeade in ages –'

'It's okay,' Lakely said. She was a tiny bit disappointed, though. She had been looking forward for a gift.

Seth obviously could mind-read. 'I'll make it up to you next Hogsmeade,' he promised. 'Really.'

Lakely smiled. 'Really, it's fine,' she said. 'You'd never know what to get me, anyways,'

Seth raised his eyebrows. 'Are you not the Lakely Alice Reynolds I have known since, like, what, ten?'

'Nine,' Lakely corrected gently. She grinned. 'But, yeah.'

Seth smirked. 'Then I'd know what to get you, girly.' He suddenly turned quiet. Flitwick had walked in and started droning about spells. Lakely hated classes with the Gryffindor house. She could never concentrate with Seth beside her.

She liked the way she could relax around him – the fact that he made her feel better. His fingers tapped the desk. Lakely admired them. He carelessly brushed his hair from his face. Lakely blessed every single hair on his head.

His hair smelled faintly of soap, maybe – and Lakely found that scent the most intoxicating on the planet. It seemed like he wasn't really concentrating on what Flitwick was blabbering about, either – his eyes kept on flying away to the windows.

It was painful to have to try to learn something while Seth was in the room. To Lakely, all the things about the spell Silencio was going in one ear and out. She could hardly ace her O.W.L.s at this rate. But she didn't give a damn. She could always rely on Lacey to catch up on everything later. Seth was a once-in-a-week. Charms…not so. Between Seth and Charms, she would pick Seth outright.

Finally, Flitwick declared that the class was dismissed, and everyone quickly filed out of the room. Lakely looked at Seth.

'Did you even get all that?' Seth said. 'I couldn't get a single word of what he was saying.'

_Yeah,__me__too,__because__I__was__staring__at__you__the__whole__time,_Lakely wanted to say. But, of course, that wasn't possible. 'Yeah, it was really hard.'

'Nah, you'd figure it out,' Seth countered, grinning. 'But me? There goes my ambitions for becoming a Curse-Breaker.'

Before Lakely could reply, Lacey suddenly rushed in, said a quick hello to Seth, and then grabbed Lakely by the arm without even letting Lakely say goodbye. Seth looked bewildered, and Lakely couldn't blame him. She herself didn't know what was going on.

There, in the hallway, was the Doctor, standing before her, holding a large TARDIS shaped cake.

And yes, many were staring. Lakely was surprised that a teacher hadn't found them.

The Doctor suddenly brightened up when he saw Lakely. 'Is this the girl you were talking about?' He looks at Sandra, and then looks back at Lakely. 'Well, happy birthday! Should I eat your head now?' He looks at Sandra again.

Sandra shakes her head.

'Ah, not now, I suppose,' he said again. 'Where was I? Happy birthday! Here's your cake…even though I came here in it…I'll find a way back,' he said finally. 'You're turning…what…5?'

Lakely stared.

Sandra mouthed _fifteen_.

'Oh, fifteen,' he corrected. He gave Lakely a hug. Lakely wasn't sure what to make of this. The Doctor shows up, apparently on Sandra's orders, and then gives her a TARDIS cake plus hug? What was this, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events? Well, the only bad part was the fact that she was dragged away from Seth without explanation and given a cake in the middle of the corridors. She did like Doctor Who.

'You know, I once went to an alien's birthday party,' The Doctor recalled. 'The guy was named Bobby, I think…he looked awfully like a gorilla. And then he tried to stab me as his way to welcome me to the party…tried to behead me…' he stopped and frowned. 'Never mind.'

'Um…thanks,' Lakely said, looking back and forth between Sandra and the Doctor. 'I thought you were from a TV show –'

'Oh, those BBC people,' He said, interrupting. 'I hate them for broadcasting my secrets on TV. They need to go eat a TARDIS for thinking I don't exist. I. Don't. Know. Freaking. Rose.'

Sandra glared at him.

'Yeah, I do.' He admitted. 'Anyways. Happy birthday. Try not to get stabbed. Bye.'

Without another word, he vanished.

Lakely stared at Sandra.

'What?' She spluttered. 'I thought you liked Doctor Who –'

'No…how did you even contact him?' Lakely said. Lacey looked as if she was about to question the same.

'Um…you know…I have my ways,' she stuttered. 'Anyways, that was my present. Ta-ta.'

So this year, every present Lakely got was weird. Except for Lacey's. But the latter? Condoms. A hug and an oversized cake. Meeting someone she didn't think existed. Well. This is very fun, isn't it?

We skip the rest, blah blah blah. She has fun, she gets presents. She still considers this a weird day. A dream, maybe. And then, when she gets to sleep, she's wondering if birthdays were good things when you were a witch.

Obviously, she was rethinking it.

_**A/N:**____**LOL,**____**I**____**was**____**a**____**bit**____**fed**____**up**____**with**____**writing**____**too**____**much**____**so**____**I**____**just**____**made**____**it**____**shorter**____**:P**____**anyways,**____**happy**____**birthday,**____**Epic!**____**And,**____**of**____**course,**____**Drea**__** – **__**though**____**I**____**wasn**__**'**__**t**____**able**____**to**____**corporate**____**her**____**into**____**the**____**story**____**much**____**:**__**'**__**(**____**Thanks**____**to**____**Zachie**____**for**____**giving**____**me**____**some**____**ideas**____**:D**____**And**____**ta-ta.**____**Till**____**next**____**time,**____**EAT**____**TARDIS.**_


	9. A Very Mary Christmas

A/N – Yes, now a Christmas edition…god I'm non-creative at all. No idea what to do….mistletoes galore…oh forget this. Writing is so painful now – no more 'chapter per night'! …and yes I'm writing randomly and boring you pathetically so might as well as go on with the chapter.

This is for Hogs Monthly December edition, yes.

Try to not puke over this one. I know my writing is trash but getting sick over it is a bit insulting ;)

Yes, Sam, I've fulfilled your wish! You've been telling me a lot…so love your character anyways so it wasn't too hard to write!

Chapter 9 – is this the magical 9 already?

Not a day went by since Samantha didn't think of her old Muggle life.

Yes, she didn't care if she was Muggleborn – insulting people just for their blood was so ten years ago anyways – and even though her parents weren't all magical and full of Wizarding knowledge, it was fine with her. Hogwarts was good enough.

She remembered how surprised she was, how excited she was – when she had been told that she was a witch on her eleventh birthday. It was, ahem, the most magical day of her life, maybe – this is saying something since she's a witch armed with wand, for goodness's sakes.

The person she missed most was George Weasley.

Yes, yes, you're probably all confused and all – thinking along the lines of 'stupid narrator, George Weasley isn't _fucking__Muggle!__' _

I'd tell you that yes, George Weasley is not Muggle on any terms, but the thing was, Sam was still under the impression that she was a normal, non-magical Muggle when she had first met him.

It was when she was ten.

She had lived near Ottery St. Catchpole when she was young –she had moved at ten away from there, FYI – and she was still that innocent little girl you could find down any street. Naturally sweet, the townspeople called her a little angel. And she didn't mind that much. Her parents were lovely and she had plenty of friends who laughed day by day with her – the seasons changed and the leaves would get repainted again, but she herself didn't change at all. She was still that lovely Samantha through most of her walking-and-talking years, never causing trouble to her parents.

One day, she had went to downtown to shop.

It was a chilly day – her mum took her and her older sister to buy things for the cold winter coming. They had bought everything to cover her head to toe, to keep her warm. Of course, the townspeople had declared her charming over and over again until Samantha flushed with pleasure. Or maybe it wasn't of pleasure. It was so cold nobody could hardly tell if her cheeks were bright red from the wind or otherwise.

Just then, in the crowd, she had lost her old glove. It was her favorite glove – the one her mum had knitted by hand when she was young. Young as she was, she broke down. She couldn't tell her mum, though – her mother was sure to scold her for losing her things.

The day was getting darker and the sun slowly waving farewell when her teary eyes caught the sight of George Weasley.

Unmistakably ginger-haired and tall, he was of course, a Weasley. It seemed that everybody in town knew them. Maybe it was because of there unique looks or their very unique house, but they were a very common-known family in town. Samantha herself had never even met them before, though. She had heard of them at school – it seemed that every girl considered the family good looking, and that the youngest girl in the family was the It item for the boys at school. There was common talk of jealousy when it came to that family – ginger hair was probably an advantage.

The boy widened his eyes and suddenly rushed over to her, his twin brother looking surprised, almost losing his balance from the sudden commotion. Samantha was almost terrified for a moment.

George nodded politely to her mum and sister, and then looked at Samantha, his hand holding onto something. He slowly handed it to Samantha. "It was there on the floor," he said quietly, pointing to the ground a few meters behind him. "It had your name on it."

Samantha smiled thankfully. "Thanks," she said. "I was a little worried."

"I see," he chuckled politely. Samantha was not believing this person was George Weasley. He was completely different from what her older sister's friends described him – he wasn't 'wild' at all! He was a nice boy, even.

"Well, thanks," Samantha said, looking up at the twelve year old boy.

George nodded again and then quickly hurried off to find his family again. Samantha wistfully watched him disappear in the crowd. Just as he disappeared and went out of her sight, her sister caught her by the arm, panting slightly.

"Sam!" She said, sounding a little bit angry. "We were worried about you!" She looked around. "Where were you?"

"Here," Sam replied.

"Of course, but why didn't you follow us?" Miranda scolded. "Wait till mum hears about this."

Of course, later, Samantha's mum had told her to never do something like that again, and then put the topic off finally to return to shopping mode again. Samantha did never tell her mum anything about the lost glove or George Weasley – her mum was sure to tell her a million times that she shouldn't be fraternizing with the opposite gender.

Then, somehow pure luck brought the two together again. They soon became good friends – or more of that George was trying to help Samantha. The second time they had met, George had told Samantha (now without the anxious sisters and mums and crowd of people bundled up in jackets) that she was too serious. That she should be more herself, more relaxed. And Samantha realized that it was true. For all her life, she had always been an angel – but it wasn't even what she liked to be. It just came to her naturally, what with the many years of her mum's teachings. Yes, maybe it was important for when she grew up, but she was ten, god's sakes. Adult life was not in her seeable future.

Fred liked her as well, but it always seemed that George was the person Samantha liked the most. Just because they were twins didn't mean the two were as different as could be. Long story short, she liked George better.

At first, of course, George had mistaken her for a normal Muggle. But he slowly began to realize that Samantha was a witch. Even that, witch or not, she was still a Muggleborn. Before she had gotten her letter and the little squat witch telling her all the details of Wizarding life, she had always questioned why George and his brother had to go to a boarding school. George always put the topic off. Samantha knew that something was up. And, to her surprise, she was sent off to the boarding school years later.

Their friendship had really never changed – on terms, that is. Of course, Fred and George were the pranksters of the school – some might call immature, but they were still teenagers. It was awkward enough even to hang out with your own younger sister in public, not to mention another entirely non-related girl who's in a different house from you. Plus the large difference two years make between the three.

Sure, they outgrew it at some point – but Sam still wanted the old George back. Of course, what could she expect – some of her other friends considered the whole Fred-George-Samantha friendship unhealthy – George was sure to be embarrassed about it no matter what, really.

So those were her thoughts as she went to sleep on Christmas Eve, hoping her next day was going to be okay and not a Merry Disaster.

To her surprise, she woke up earlier than anybody the next day.

Of course, the first thing she put her focus on was the presents lying on the floor next to her bed. She grinned. The next thing was to wake up everyone else.

"Christmas!" She shouted loudly, taking out a can of silly string and getting it all over the room. (Yes, the silly string was red. Green was sold out…)

Only one person even noticed that their room was being hijacked by red string at all, and that was DeLancey. Spluttering out a string of curses Sam never even knew, she quickly got up.

"What the-?" DeLancey cursed before blinking enough for her eyes to catch the sight of Sam standing before her, grinning widely.

"It's Christmas, girl," Sam said, before taking out the silly string again. Soon enough, everyone was beginning to start to grumble and tumble out of bed when they, of course, spot their own little pile of presents and makeup galore and went to be their teenager girl selves.

Well, little reminder of who's in the room. We've got Miranda, Amy, Katy, blah-de-do, Tess, Drew, and Taylor. Yes, they're all girls. You're a fool if you haven't recognized that. (That includes you little midgets who haven't read Harry Potter! I don't care if you don't know what Hogwarts is. A fool is a fool.)

Sam thanked the lords that everyone was too caught up in their presents to notice the silly string. Seriously, she didn't even know why she still had it in her trunk.

Taylor was the first to emerge from her pile of wrapping. Of course, there was a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. "New volleyball things!"

Amy looked at her, wrinkling her nose. "Ew, that Muggle sport?"

Tess glared at her. "Shut up. You don't even know how pronounce 'volleyball', let alone spell it."

"Is Christmas making fools of ourselves again?" Drew said, tisking as she flipped through her presents. "We're not Slytherins, girls."

Amy looked pissed for a minute, but then went back to proudly showing everyone her new manicure (nobody really cared to listen to her bragging).

"Seriously good haul this year," DeLancey said. Then, she suddenly noticed the empty spot next to her on the floor where AL should have been. "Where's AL?"

Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. AL was also in the room. She was only still lying in bed.

Sam quickly noticed, and made her way through all the red and green trash on the floor to AL's bed. "Wake up," she said, prodding her a little.

AL groaned audibly from under the covers.

"It's Christmas," Tess added hopefully.

"With presents and sweets," Taylor also said.

AL tumbled over.

Sam sighed. AL wasn't usually one to sleep that much, wasn't it? But then why…

"Get up!" Sam said finally. "Don't make me get the bucket."

AL groaned once more again, and then got up, mumbling the whole time.

"I just had the loveliest dream," she muttered. "Now Christmas has to come and ruin it."

"What was it about?" Drew asked dreamily (quite ironic).

"Austere," AL responded, giggling.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "How many times have we told you that that boy is out of bounds? Slytherin warning, darling."

"Hey, he's really nice!" AL said, rolling her eyes. "Like I say numerous times, Hogwarts Sorts too early. He might have even been a Puffie if, say, he got Sorted now."

"There's Anna," Tess pointed out. "And Kailee, whatever the rumors say. And Rachel."

AL groaned. "Rachel? Don't remind me of her. She's a nightmare."

Miranda giggled. "She loves sarcasm."

"She's okay," Drew argued.

"Anyways, we should get to the Great Hall soon," Katy reminded them, finally emerging from her presents. "Makeup first!"

All the girls quickly went to grab their mirrors and makeup. Except for Sam, that is. Sam didn't really care for makeup that much. She didn't consider herself ugly, and other people often told her that she looked pretty. Makeup was okay at times – that occasional pimple, that freckle on your nose. But makeup everywhere made Sam sneeze literally.

Finally when everyone checked for the fifth time if they were deemed perfect to themselves, they headed off to the Great Hall. There was much noise in the corridors – Christmas decorations adorned the walls and torches (to put it more correctly, there were decorations stuck to anywhere that wasn't the floor) and of course, there was many supply of mistletoes, causing the girls to giggle and the boys to turn tomato-like. AL had caught Austere in the corridors with the rest of the Slytherins and tried to get away from the closely-knit Hufflepuff group, but Taylor pulled her back at the last moment. Kelsey, Lakely, Lacey, Sandra, and Jenny were now joined by Harley, another Ravenclaw girl, laughing along and picking on all the single boys blushing at the sight of couples making merry. The teachers didn't even bother to stop all the commotion – it would be impossible to do that anyways. There were bizarre sights like Razza wandering the corridors with Keeziegirl giving cold stares at everyone, or the Gryffindor girl telling everyone she was 'Santa Boy' and wearing a Santa costume.

The first thing they saw in the Great Hall was snow everywhere. Fluttering about the place, filling the air, it was a lovely sight for all of them. A large Christmas tree was in the center of the room, bringing merry to everyone. Large platters of food were placed on the long tables, and everyone was digging in, even though it was only morning (and who wants to eat that much in the morning? If you ignored Ronald Eat-Chicken Weasley, that is). Sam grinned. There was a Ball that night – not like the Yule Ball last year, but a bit similar, with entertainment and music and, of course, dancing. Sam had ruled out getting a date at all –yes, there were actually a handful of boys who had asked – some simply desperate and some actually okay – but Sam didn't say yes to any of them, nor did she ask anybody else. It would only be insulting to her partner, because, when her night was his, her heart still belonged somewhere else. Somewhere she doubted she would ever get close to.

Some people still hadn't gotten dates, though – some were franticly trying to find someone who was still free, and some were giving up. Sam felt bad for them. They weren't really bad people – just not attractive. Not that she considered herself attractive. Nobody except for the Slytherin girls did that. Okay, I'll stop being discriminative. Long story short, she wasn't a self-centered girl.

She sat down beside Tess, quietly eating as she listened to the rest of the girls' talk. There was much giggling about who was going to the ball with whom – makes you wonder if all the girls' lives revolved around boy-related issues.

Del was talking about how _fucking__pissed_ she was because Fred Weasley hadn't asked her out. Of course, many glances were given in Sam's direction just because she was good friends with the twins. It wasn't as if she knew who the boy's affections were being bestowed on, no matter how much she wanted to. Of course, she never heard Fred say anything about any sort of date. Maybe he was planning some sort of private prank with George.

"Who are you going to, then?" Drew asked Del after eyeing a plate of corn.

"Remy," Del said casually. Remy, the Slyth-like Gryffindor. He was an okay person, at least. At least not stuck up. "You?"

Drew, Tess, Taylor and the rest of the girls started talking all of a sudden when they realized that Sam was keeping her mouth shut. Taylor poked Sam. "Spit it out, little sunshine," she teased.

"Nobody," Sam said quite simply. "Can you pass me the salt?"

Tess passed it over. "But I thought there were boys who asked!"

"Yeah," Sam answered casually. "But I declined."

"Why?" Miranda spluttered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Because I don't like them."

"But—" Miranda said, before shut herself up.

"I'll just watch everyone," Sam said. "Maybe even steal a dance from your dates," she joked. "But yeah."

"Well that sucks," Del said, summarizing every thought Sam was keeping to herself. It obviously sucked that she wasn't going to the ball with George. George. She shouldn't have turned down others and hurt them just for someone she would never get.

Sam stayed silent, staring down at her plate. Why did she have to fall in love with George? It was literally one of those forbidden romances in those bad romance drabbles.

Quickly wolfing down her breakfast, she decided to go back to her dorm, change, and then maybe to out by the lake to watch the Giant Squid break through the thick sheets of ice. If it wasn't for the rules, she would skate on the lake – but without Fred and George, it would feel awkward to do it alone. Leaving behind the rest of the Hufflepuff girls, she went to her dorm to find her jacket and gloves. On the word glove, she pauses for a minute and remembers George. She looks back suddenly, as if a spirit was controlling her, to see George staring at her.

George quickly looked back to his breakfast, blushing as if he had eaten red dye.

Sam also blushed. She hoped that, maybe, for a fraction of a million, he did remember that he had a friend named Sam.

Rushing to her dorm and grabbing her scarf, mitten and hat, also putting on her down jacket, she went down, heading for the Great Lake. She had just sat down in the fluffy white blanket of snow when someone touched her shoulder.

"You'll get your clothes wet, you know," a voice said behind her.

Sam turned back to see the face of Fred Weasley.

"What?" She demanded, a little bit sour that it wasn't George.

"I should ask you that," Fred grinned. "What's up with George?"

Sam stared at him, trying to hide her thoughts. "He's your twin brother."

"So?"

Sam sighed. "So you should obviously know what's going on, right?"

"Not at all, little girl," Fred said cheerfully. "So, are you two dating or what?"

Sam spluttered, her eyes wide. "What gave you that idea?"

"Look at that pretty face," Fred laughed. "Well, I'm the almighty Fred. I know what's going on."

"I should ask you something," Sam said, changing the topic. "Why didn't you ask Del?"

"To the ball?" Fred said, his face falling a little at the topic. "Well, I heard she was going with Remy – I'm not much competition for him, aren't I?"

Sam was about to say something, when Fred stood up, holding up two pairs of skates. "I brought George's for you," He said. "Skate?"

"That would be lovely," Sam grinned, and the rest was history.

"You need makeup!"

"It makes me sneeze!"

"But this is the Yule Ball we're talking about!"

"I'm not going with anybody anyways, so why bother?"

Sam wrestled the foundation from Tess's hands. "You know I hate makeup."

"I'm trying to help you!" Tess complained, and took the foundation away, applying it lightly on Sam's face. Sam was thankful, but it wasn't as if she was going to dance with anybody – it was just going to be a typical Yule Ball, watching everybody have fun and drink Butterbeer while tapping her foot to the rhythm of the Weird Sisters.

After a while, Tess finally put the last pin in Sam's hair. "Off you go," she said, a bit of lipstick smudged on her face but looking proud of her work. "You look delicious."

"I hope," Sam muttered before grabbing her handbag. "We should go. You should go meet up with Ron."

"He doesn't even want to be my date – I've heard rumors that he only asked me to piss of Hermione." Tess groaned.

"Why did you have to say yes?"

"Because I like ginger hair!" Tess said, grinning mischievously. "But we should go. I would hate to miss out Hermione's face."

Sam laughed, and the two headed off to the Great Hall. As promised, Ron was there on the stairs, waiting for Tess while looking around to try to find Hermione. "Hey," he said halfheartedly as he saw Tess.

"Hey," Tess said, rolling her eyes and hoping Ron didn't notice. He didn't. He was too busy trying to find Hermione. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Tess said. Sam followed behind, trying to not look to stalker-ish.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, everyone was already there, music ringing in their ears. Tess nudged Ron and they headed off to the dance floor – leaving Sam behind conveniently. She sighed. Why had she said no? It wasn't as if she had received marriage proposals, it was just a date for one night. She could totally ignore the guy after the Ball – but…

She watched all the couples go past and by. Del was laughing with Remy, while Taylor was somewhere in the crowd. She couldn't see Drew or anybody else from her dorm. The Santa Boy girl was still wearing her Santa suit and running about the place quite obnoxiously. AL was flirting with Austere while Rachel was watching sourly. Anna was chatting with Kailee, while Pam was shouting at Draco for stepping on her custom-made shoes. Jade and Bo-Peep were laughing together along with a jug of Butterbeer, and Ashlyn was dancing with Neville, Kelsey watching as if she didn't mind at all. Sam sighed. What she wouldn't do to join the crowd?

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind her. You might think, _Not__again_. It truly was. The same voice. But when Sam turned around this time, George's face appeared before her.

"Hey, lovely," he said, sounding earnest while joking at the same time. "Steal a dance?"

"Not that I'm dancing, really," Sam elbowed him playfully.

"Well, yeah," George grinned. "Still."

George held out a hand for Sam, and Sam grasped it, getting up slowly. "I really like this song," George commented. "Dance?"

Sam smiled as she felt George's warm hands in hers. It reminded her so much of the past, when she was still ten. George's hands were surprisingly soft. After what seemed like a few minutes or a blissful afternoon, George suddenly pulled the pins out of her hair. "Much better," he said, looking at her with shining eyes. A pin fell from her hair, and Sam turned around to pick it up. When she turned around again, she suddenly felt George's lips against hers.

It was as if she was born to do this, she thought, as she slowly eased herself and found George's lips as soft as his fingers. His hands found her hair. Sam didn't care if the people surrounding were watching. All she knew was that her dream had came true.

It had been a surprisingly great Christmas after all, she thought as she smiled.


	10. roaming in the dark

**A/N:** long time no see, dear friends! after a long time of absence working on my writing skills and not being able to stand going without a new chapter (have you seen how many new Hogs fics there are? lol), I am (kind of) back. Em, enjoy, even though I still have no idea what I'm going to write about in this chapter. make it up as I go, I suppose.

**Song Selection - All This Time by OneRepublic**

**mazes of darkness**

* * *

><p><em>maybe one day you'll love me<br>__when you do, please love me right  
>they say love lasts forever<br>but how long does forever last?  
>so if one day you'll love me<br>please, I beg you, love me right_

* * *

><p>They say you never know what you have until you lose it.<p>

You, whom is reading this, is not an exception.

Maybe you might have never experienced it from your heart.

I give you three words. _Look around you._

* * *

><p>Time passes. Finally the leaves are tinted with hints of colorful reds and yellows before leaving the branches bald and letting winter roll in, and it's not long before spring flies away. People grow along with the ticking noises of the clock, and soon enough, Angela Leigh has changed from a young schoolgirl to a intimidating teenager on her way to becoming a woman.<p>

It's her final year at Hogwarts, and she feels a pang of hurt as she realizes that it's the last time she'll ever get on 9 and 3/4 platform, get herself on the train, awaiting another year filled with excitement. Of course she's been waiting to grow up all her life, but still, isn't being young and keeping it fresh what life is all about?

More importantly, this year will be the last chance she can ever get closer to _him._

After she says farewell to her busy mother, she pushes along her luggage and goes to find her friends. But AL's eyes are also trying to find somebody else.

"AL! Over here!"

Before she can turn her head back to see who it was, they've already caught up with her, grinning and excitedly blabbering over her shoulder.

"...and I told him, like, no way, because I hate that place, it's so cheap...oh, hey, AL! Long time no see!" AL grins. Tess seems to already have plunged into her annual summer tell-it-all speech.

"Hey," AL greeted, also giving a friendly smile at everyone else.

"Tess, we know, you really hate Applebee's - and anyways, you've already told us this, like, 3 times." Taylor says. "We should really get on the train - unless you want to get stuck next to Loony Lovegood."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least she has good fashion sense. Those earrings?"

"Well, yeah, but I think she likes Justin Bieber." Ashlyn giggled. Even though Ashlyn wasn't really a Hufflepuff, they were all friends, anyways. "And Justin Bieber sounds like a girl."

Justin Bieber was a guy in 5th year. Fifteen and still not reaching puberty. Everyone laughed at the mention of him.

"Wait, Justin Bieber's not a girl?" Tess pretended to be shocked. "Wasn't her name Justina?"

[next part omitted because it was too sillyand pointless to even be included (and because we already know what would break out if someone said Justin Bieber was a girl)]

[all the third year girls in their radius screamed loudly at hearing someone insult their precious beaver)

AL collected herself and got onto the train with everybody else. Having quickly found a compartment, everyone immediately launched into plans for the year/if they should all wear tights with the school robes/all the juicy gossip. And, most importantly, boys.

"How have you been with Neville, Ash?"

Ashlyn smiled. "He's really nice. And sweet."

Sam poked her. "See? I told you so."

"More like, _we_ told her so." Dani implied. "I see you've been busy with Georgina, too, Sam."

Sam scowled at her jokingly. Everybody laughed.

"What about you, AL?" Tess poked her friend playfully. "Any hotties we should know about?"

"Bonus points if he's a ride," Taylor added helpfully.

AL groaned. "Same as always, really."

"_Austere?_" Tess said instantly.

Everybody groaned along.

Dani sighed. "But...he's like...a Slythie. And he's not single. Plus, you've been in love with him for the past 4 years."

"So?"

Taylor sighed. "_So,_ it's probably going to go nowhere. Not that I don't hope you do get with him," she added quickly. "Just...how about somebody else?"

AL looked grim. This conversation was not going in the right direction. It was only going in One Direction - everybody pointing out her hopeless, never to come true crush and then start recommending random boys. No, she wasn't going to settle for 'Rupert' in Ravenclaw or 'Peeta' in Gryffindor or 'that hottie with the nice backside in Charms'.

_Austere_, she thought as the train arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The first week or so went by quite dully, compared to her past experiences. She was expecting something more...fun. Not just boring days of classes and getting lectured by teachers with warning about their NEWTs. Potions was usually boring, but this year, they had double-Potions with Slytherin, and that meant...<p>

She tried to not keep her hopes up too much as she rushed into the classroom, way ahead of her friends.

Snape's unpleasant face leered at her before returning to whatever nasty potion he was trying to make. She looked around and saw that only a few nice and decent Slytherins were there (Dani and such) She waved to Dani and sat down next to her, not only because she was her friend but also because the Slytherins would probably sit near Dani, too.

_Austere._

When, finally, the Slytherins arrived, she raised her head from her textbook and immediately recognized his face, with some red haired girl on his arm...

_Dyed hair,_ she cringed. But some part of her was jealous of this unknown girl. Was her name something like...Kaelie? Carly? Something like that.

Austere didn't look at her at all.

She knew she shouldn't have let her hopes up.

* * *

><p>"Hogsmeade! I mean, god, I need new books, and some nice socks and siriusly, my bag is so last year..."<p>

Taylor was talking non-stop as they headed off to their first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

Her other friends nodded along and animatedly talked about their shopping plans, while AL was trying to calm her nerves and telling herself she could do this.

She could pick up a conversation with Austere.

Of course, she'd have to catch Austere in some shop, not outside where everybody was watching. And he'd have to be alone. And preferably not with that ginger.

"AL? Earth to AL!" Sam snapped her fingers in front of her. "Daydreaming again?"

"Sorry, I just got kind of caught up..." _thinking about Austere._

__They quickly hurried off to Hogsmeade, catching up with all of the other 7th years and greeting other friendly faces, and then marching straight onto towards their shopping routine. AL went along, too, but it wasn't as fun as it used to be.

_Where was Austere?_

When she finally saw Austere in a bookshop, alone and flipping through some Muggle novel, she saw her chance and excused herself from her friends. A few curious glances were thrown her way, but she just shrugged and headed towards the bookstore.

A chime rang somewhere as she stepped through the door.

AL tried to put on a polite smile as she got near where Austere was, and then pretended to flip through some vampire novel about a guy stalking some crazy girl. _Nice guy,_ she thought before taking a look at the cover of the book Austere was holding and then coughing.

Austere looked up.

_Here's your chance, Angela Leigh,_ she told herself.

"You like the Mortal Instrument series, too?" She said, hoping she didn't read the name of the cover wrong.

Austere shrugged as if he didn't find somebody approaching him so suddenly weird. "Kind of," he said. "But I'm not really a shipper, and it seems like the Jace/Clary ship is the key to this series."

"Ah," AL said, trying to think of something intelligent to say. "And, by the way, what do you think of Twilight? Should I read it?"

The boy pulled a disgusted face. "Never do that. You could try the Vampire Diaries, though, they're actually pretty good." He handed her a copy. "If you like Muggle books and vampires, of course."

"Ooookay," she said lamely. Where had her confidence gone?

So they both stood there, books in hand and not really knowing what to say. Just at that moment, that Kaelie or Carly or something redhead came over, dragged Austere away, leaving AL standing there dumbfolded at what had just happened. Austere managed to wave a silent goodbye before rushing out of the store to catch up with his date.

_Well, damn_, she thought.

When she got out of the bookstore as well, she could barely hear the girl talking to Austere.

"...who is that weirdo?" she was saying as she looked at the shop windows.

"she's not...weird..." he said, but he sounded doubtful.

Kaelie or Carly or someone rolled her eyes. "Really, that girl's a Hufflepuff. I mean, really. A loser. And she doesn't even have good clothes. I mean..."

"well...just maybe," Austere said before changing the topic. AL couldn't believe her ears. She had loved this boy for all these years to know that he thought of her as a...loser?

Blinking back hot tears, she quickly turned away, her sight blurry. She couldn't see anything, couldn't take anything in...

It was only a matter of time before she hit a pole, hard.

She crumbled.

* * *

><p>Austere heard a faint shriek.<p>

Kailee didn't seem to have heard anything - but then, she was so caught up in the large range of tights that she couldn't have noticed anything else. People were all heading in One Direction, probably having heard the same shriek he did, too. Austere told Kailee a I'll-be-right-back, and then hurried off to see what the commotion was about.

"AL!" He heard a loud shout before seeing a group of girls hurry towards someone lying on the floor.

_AL_?

As in, the girl he just spoke to awkwardly in the bookstore?

Sprinting now, he quickly went over to only see her in a heap, having fainted from...hitting the pole?

But why would she do that?

Pushing his way through the crowd to get a better look at her, he catches the eye of a friend of AL's and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey...em, Tess?" He said, praying that he remembered her name right.

"Um, it's Taylor," the blond girl said, rolling her frantic eyes. "Aren't you Austere?"

He looked down. How lame was he, not even remembering someone's name right? "Well, yeah. What happened to AL?"

Taylor opened her mouth to probably tell him all the details before stopping. "Wait, do you have something do with this?"

_Well, yeah, because I was speaking to her only minutes before she suddenly passed out in the middle of the street. Of course, I murdered her. _But his sarcasm never works, anyways. "I was speaking to her in the bookshop, around ten minutes before I heard her shriek."

AL let out a groan. Taylor quickly hurried over to get closer to her friend. Her other friends were trying to get through the mob before he heard her let out a few words.

"Taylor?" AL weakly said before getting even more pale, tears in her eyes. "He...he said I was a loser."

Then she completely passed out.

* * *

><p>Taylor and the other girl, Tess, went to find him later, after making sure that AL was safely sent to the infirmitary.<p>

"Austere Gamao," Tess said, as if she was angry.

"What did you do to AL?" Taylor asks me, her eyes filled with fury.

He doesn't know what to say. "I...was recommending her a vampire book."_  
><em>

"A vampire book!" Tess exclaimed. _Yeah, a vampire book. Maybe she's allergic to bad romance novels. That's probably why she passed out._

Taylor looked serious. "She said that somebody called her a loser. Maybe it was you."

Austere doesn't know what to say. Someone says she's a loser, and the first person they come to interrogate is him? Not likely in normal circumstances, but then this wasn't one of those kind of things where you could just apologize and let it get over with.

"I..." He wonders if he should tell the truth. "Well, Kailee said she was a loser. And she just asked me, and I just kind of said something like 'whatever' or 'maybe' or some meaningless word..."

The two girls seem to snap right there.

"So you agreed that she was a loser?" Tess says menacingly. It's as if she's about to pounce on him at any moment.

Austere shifted from one foot to another and tried to not look at them. "Well..."

Taylor narrows her eyes. "Look, Austere Gamao, I'm going to tell you something, since AL's probably never going to have the courage to tell you. She's been in love with you for Five. Damn. Years. and you're not about to just call her a loser and get away with it. Don't you remember anything? She lived really near you before she moved when you were young, and you were friends. AL never tells us these things, but we found out after a while. When she was young she only thought of you as a friend, but ever since second year...anyways. Has becoming a Slytherin turned you into a cold-hearted animal? Do you only have eyes for..."

"Redheads?" Tess suggests.

"Well, yeah," Taylor says. "Anyways, don't just say that you have nothing to do with her, because you were friends before and admit it, you really liked hanging out with her. We're not forcing you to hook up with AL or anything, but just keep in mind that there was always a girl right behind you, helping you with your studies, and hoping she could just be in the same class with you, even if it was that damned Potions. Do you not remember the many times she 'anonymously' gave you a hint on your Transfiguration essay on Animagus? Sure you didn't know it was her, and I understand that you've been too caught up in your own little world to notice, but you're going to have to at least pull your head out of your arse and at least give her an apology when she wakes up. Because you were always her motivation, what got her going. And she's not going to be very happy that you called her a loser."

Austere was silent, not knowing what to say.

He remembered when he was in Muggle primary school, and he was in the same class as AL for two years - third and fifth grade. They had always been friends, because of their parents' close relationships and the fact that they lived so near to each other. She was always fun and outgoing, and always helping him out, even in the places he didn't notice.

_she loved me._

You never know what you have until you lose it.  
>(and once you lose it, you never get it back.)<p>

Austere Gamao was not an exception.

* * *

><p>her prince never realized anything,<p>

and the princess broke her heart.

[it is not a happy ending.]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...yep. It was kind of weird, but, siriusly, give me some slack, I haven't been writing for some time, and I hate writing dialogue.

But...AUSKEE!

heh.


End file.
